


Bermuda Triangle

by Leviswhoremeat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Begging, Character Death, Collage, Connie is your Bestfriend, Connie needs more love, Drugs, F/M, Fingers in Mouth, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Love Triangle, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Rape/Non-con, Pet Names, Reiner is a little bitch, Rough Sex, Smut, Soft sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, idk what else to put, im legit wanting to hurt y’all by writing this LMAO, just be warned when you read, love square, reader is recovering from trauma, tw, y/n, you fuck Connie Eren and Jean at some point btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviswhoremeat/pseuds/Leviswhoremeat
Summary: You finally agree to go to a party with Connie, just to have a shit show instead.
Relationships: Connie Springer/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Bermuda Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, this is my first time actually trying on a story thingy so bare with me. I know it might not be the best but that's kinda why i'm writing this.... I'm tryna get better at plots and stories so if you guys wanna comment on how I can better my writings please do :)
> 
> Anyways enjoy<3

You breathed in the cold air while walking around the campus. It was pretty late at night but you wanted to study by yourself for a bit. You watched around yourself while blasting music in your ears. Heading back towards the dorms you noticed a few students still awake or standing around. You still had yet to receive a roommate so you were alone in a large dorm room, I mean shit you weren't complaining about it though.   
One of your friend, Connie, lived off campus in one of the apartments that a lot of other students lived in too. He was...how do you put it.. a party animal. Any party he would beg you to go, and with the recent events there was a party happening over at Jean's house. You mostly enjoyed hanging out with people you know or just staying in the corner of parties. Obviously you know A LOT of people but that kinda flew off.   
\------  
Before you realized it you were already at your dorm. You grabbed the key from out of your pocket and twisted it into the knob. You opened the door and entered the room slowly closing it behind you as you heard a click and locked it. You walked towards the kitchen and checked the time.  
12:34 am  
You closed the curtains and walked into your bedroom. Flinging your phone at the bed and then yourself you heard a low ding. Before you could grab your phone it began to ding uncontrollably. 

Connie  
_____

C| HIIIII  
C| ANSWER THE PHONE  
C|OMFG IK UR THERE  
C| Answer rn pleas  
C| E  
C| OH MY GOD I KNOW UR THERE  
C|ANSWERRR

What do you want connie?|Y

C| JEAN IS THROWING A PARTY   
YOU HAVE TO COME WITH   
ME TO IT!!1

Why-|Y

C| PELASE IT WILL BE FUN   
THI TIME I SWEAR

You said that last time-|Y  
and it was not fun...

C| fr please,, it's not a big one  
i swear- its just a bunch of close  
friends and their  
close friends   
well maybe I lied it will be  
big but there will be familiar   
faces you will know :)

When|Y

C| Like idk uhhh, friday?   
Probably around like  
7ish and will end around   
well idk when it will end but  
this is a good time for you to get  
out and talk to other people  
BESIDES ME>:)

fine but if i end up getting |Y  
uncomfortable we are   
leaving,, at least i am

_______  
You laid your phone down while moving into bed and getting comfortable, soon realizing friday was tomorrow.   
Shit.  
________

You sighed finishing your last class.  
Multiple students pushed through to get out of the class as you quickly grabbed your notebooks and headed for the door.   
"Kacey!!!!" You heard Connie yell from down the hallway. Turning to see the tall bald guy..   
''H-'' He slammed himself into you before you could even get your words out. ''Connie! Whats the big deal!?''  
''HEY WATCH IT!'' Connie yelled out as he grabbed your shoulder and turned over to yell at another person.   
You turned over in the bustling hallway to see who bumped into the both of you, ''Hey! Sorry about that Connie-man.'' Reiner.. You and him dated way back, some memories you would really rather not remember.  
You rolled your eyes as Connie swung his arm over your shoulder. Reiner quickly darted his eyes towards you and smiled.   
''Hey Kacey.'' He said while moving closer to you and Connie in the crowded hallway. ''How have you been?'' You spat at his question as you grabbed Connie and began to quickly walk away, tears welling up in your eyes.   
\------  
You and Connie had finally made it to the dorms as you sat on the bench and ran your fingers through your hair. Connie sat in silence looking at the other students passing by. You felt his eyes back on you after a few minutes passed. He placed his hand on your back and began to gently rub up and down your spine. You sighed sitting back up feeling Connie remove his hand.  
''Kacey...'' He said gently.  
''hmm..'' You mumbled while looking up at him. He placed his hand on your back again and gently ran circles with his thumb.  
''Lets go get something to eat..okay? Get your mind off all of that shit?'' The end of his lips turning into a slight smile. Rolling your eyes again you smiled back.  
''Where at?''  
''I have no idea, I mean we have a few hours before that party starts...soooo, there is a cafe down the block.'' He swung his arm over your shoulder again bringing you into a side hug and looking around with his free arm on his chin, resting that free arm over his leg that was propped up over his other leg. ''Hmm.. We also have an ice cream shop down the other block. OH! And we have a sweet shop over by the cafe!'' He smiled while turning down to look at you with a large grin on his face.  
You smiled again, ''How about we head over to the cafe? I'm kinda hungry anyways.'' You said as you dragged Connie off of you and got up with him following behind.  
You watched as he bowed and looked up at you, ''Lead the way shawty.'' He snickered.  
You laughed a little while beginning to walk down the block towards the cafe, Connie walking by your side as you both just had small talk the walk there. Ever so often turning up to look at him or at the other people passing by. You weren't going to lie and say you didn't feel some way towards him, I mean shit you've been friends with Connie since middle school. Although he had his other friends, he had always ended up making time for the both of you to hang out.  
Before you even realized it the both of you had made it to the little cafe. You both looked at each other before entering and realizing how there were barely any people inside. Soft jazz music rang out as you got into line and looked at the menu.   
''What are you gonna get Kacey?'' Connie said while also eyeing the menu.  
''Probably a strong latte and uhm.. get a cheese, lettuce, ham, mayo, and chicken sandwich. Maybe get two sandwiches, I have no Idea i'm hungry though.'' You nudged him while rolling your neck to the side and looking around. ''How about you?''  
''Hmm.. that sounds good. I'm probably just going to get a caramel macchiato and the submarine sandwich.'' He hummed as you both moved forward to the register.  
You both gave your orders and made them to go.   
\----  
You both grabbed your orders and headed back towards the dorm. Sadly Connie insisted that he would pay for the both of you and that it was no problem. You couldn't argue with him and in the end just let him pay. You opened your dorm door and the both of you fell out in the kitchen. Turning on the TV that sat on the counter and laying back in the high stool. Grabbing your phone you checked the time.  
5:47pm  
You took a mouthful bite out of your sandwich and set your phone down looking over at Connie.  
''Hey you know it's nearly six right?'' He looked over at you and smirked.  
''Yeah?'' You turned in a confused manner looking him up and down.  
''Your going like that?''  
''Yeah? Why not, I mean I don't feel like walking all the way over to my apartment when we have to walk to Jeans house anyways.'' He said propping his foot up again. ''I mean are you going like.. that?'' He said looking you up and down like you did him.  
''No??'' You placed the sandwich down and crossed your arms eyeing him.  
You both sat in comfortable silence before you got up and headed to your bedroom, knowing you needed to change. You closed the door and moved towards the closet. You opened it and ran your fingers through the bundles of clothes that were hanging up. Taking a deep breath you began to sort and look through them, taking note of the fact you barely had any dresses. Not that you were complaining.. you mostly only wore them when it was needed or for a VERY fancy occasion. You flipped through and grabbed a long sleeved white blouse, throwing it over to your bed and finding some black jeans and throwing them over as well. Moving towards your underwear drawer and stripping down with a huff. Today you wore a hoodie and some sweatpants, nothing over the top just lazy. Throwing on a black bra and panties to go along with it before turning to look at yourself in the mirror.   
''...''  
KNOCK! KNOCK!  
A loud knock on your bedroom door made you jump back and grab your hoodie to cover up.  
''Y-YES!? CONNIE?'' You sputtered out clutching your hoodie.  
''Hurry up you've been in there for like 15 minutes.'' He said nonchalantly while walking away from the door.  
You took a deep breath dropping the hoodie and beginning to get dressed. Grabbing black socks and high top black shoes to go along with it. You quickly buttoned up the blouse and shoved your legs into the pants, having to jump or shake around a little to get them on. Finally you pushed your socks and shoes on and fixed your hair. Moving your hair around or just fingering through it to make it look nicer. You grabbed a small golden bag to throw over your shoulder and opened your bedroom door.   
Connie was sitting at the table still and was flipping through his phone. You looked him up and down taking in what he was wearing. He was wearing a red flannel with a dark grey jacket, dark grey sweatpants and some black shoes. You didn't even realize that Connie had looked up to meet your eyes.   
''Jesus Kacey.. take a picture shawty mamas. It'll last way longer than you sitting here staring at me.'' He laughed while throwing his hand over his head and scratching it.   
You silently cussed under your breath while moving over to him and checking the time.  
6:34pm  
You walked over next to him, touching shoulder to shoulder watching what he was doing. ''Shouldn't we go now?'' You nudged him as he stretched his arms out and swung an arm over you again.  
''Yep!'' He said popping the 'p' and getting off the chair to drag you out of your dorm.  
You silently laughed to yourself while following him and quickly locking your dorm before he dragged you off.  
\------  
You both made it to the entrance of the campus and began to walk over to Jeans house which was little over a mile away. On the way there you noticed a few other people out and about and walking the same way you were. You were huddled over Connie because you didn't realize how cold it was going to be.  
''Are you fucking freezing?'' He asked bluntly while squeezing you into another side arm hug. You shivered as you kept up the same walking pace.  
''No Connie it's fucking hot out- NO SHIT IM FREEZING!'' You stated while laughing a little.  
''Well chill, his house it right around this corner so we can get you warmed up.'' You sighed leaning into him and turning the corner noticing the end house had some people entering and standing around it.  
''That one?'' You asked.  
''Yup.''  
You both quickly walked up to Jeans house.  
The minute you even came into contact with his house the smell of alcohol and marijuana filled your senses. I mean you have smoked and still do on occasions but you were not the biggest fan of alcohol. Nevermind the fact you could either hold it or get black out drunk after maybe six or seven shots. You just stopped drinking heavily unless it was around someone you had complete trust in. Shit your highschool self would probably say otherwise.   
You and Connie made it to the front door to hear loud music blasting and Jean greeting people. You saw a lot of familiar faces like Armin, Mikasa, Historia, Ymir and a few others. Looking over you saw Jean greeting Connie.  
''Connie! You made it man!'' He said as they both gave a fist bump and hugged.  
''Obviously.. OH! I also brought Kacey!'' Jean looked over at you and by his eyes you could tell he wondered why you even came. In the end he gave you a hug and let the both of you in.  
As you got in you finally were able to hear the music that was playing, 'Faucet Failure.' A low smile crept onto your face and you and Connie moved through the small crowd of people towards a sitting area. Then you were finally able to see more faces. Annie, Reiner, Bertholdt, Sasha, Hitch, Flotch and Marlo. You were sure more people would be popping up anytime soon but you moved over into the couch some more as Connie sat down next to you.  
You sighed as you watched multiple people get on with conversation and Connie greet people. As a few more people came in Jean finally closed the door as he was randomly given a mic,  
''Hello everyone!!'' He stated in an excited manner causing a roll of hellos to go throughout the crowd of people. ''How is everyone doing tonight!'' A bunch of people whistled or just said good. ''That's great to hear! Now first let me set ground rules.. please don't shit in the bathroom upstairs. Last time I threw a party someone took a massive shit and got it everywhere.'' A few giggles and laughs were passed around. ''Ok and uhm, well I don't really care what you do as long as you don't destroy my house! Beer and alcoholic beverages are in the kitchen as with food, games and shit will be played in here or really anywhere and uhhmm yeah use the bathroom in the basement or on this floor.'' He stated as people cheered for some reason. ''Okay! Have fun!!!'' He pretty much yelled into the mic as the music picked back up.   
You got up and left for the kitchen to go rummage around for something to eat and to get away from everyone. You sighed as someone behind you spoke up,   
''Hey y/n..''   
Jean.  
You turned around and awkwardly waved at him. ''Hiya..''  
''I'm surprised you even came.'' He bluntly stated while reaching for a beer. You got back to looking for your food while following along with Jeans small talk.  
''Me too.''  
''Thirsty?'' he asked while pointing a beer towards you.  
''Hungry.''  
''Well I have some chips in the cabinet up here.'' He said opening one and having a shit ton of chips nearly fall out onto the floor. ''Flavor?''  
A smile crept onto your face as you replied, ''Give me salt and vinegar, or regular.. not picky.'' He slowly handed you a bag of chips and quickly closed the cabinet.  
''Thanks Jean.''  
''No problem.''  
You opened the bag of chips as he walked back into the crowded room.  
\----  
You made it back to Connie and began to absolutely devour the chips as you watched as Sasha and Jean made there way to you and Connie.  
I mean you had been sitting there for at least a good hour before Sasha showed up so..  
''AHH!! Kacey YOU MADE IT! I DIDN'T THINK YOU WOULD COME HIII!!!'' She practically screamed in your ear as she dragged you up into a hug. You smiled while hugging her back.  
''Well Connie basically dragged me here so...'' You laughed, noticing out of the corner of your eye Jean was staring at you.  
''Wellll... in a few minutes me and some people are doing a drinking game! Wanna come along?'' You froze for a second before finally processing what she said. ''I mean- I don't wanna force you to do something you don't wanna do Kacey-'' She shook her hands out as you looked around and back at her.  
''I mean like who? What kind of drinking game..?'' You asked still unnerved.  
''I don't know I'm just asking random people, but were playing never have I ever!'' She grabbed your hand and cupped them. ''Come on!'' She pleaded slightly as you scratched your head and slowly nodded yes noticing the circle of people on the floor in the next room.   
You didn't realize it but Connie and Jean followed you and Sasha. You sat down and noticed Connie and Sasha next to you; finally getting a good look at everyone. Reiner, Annie, Ymir, Jean, Eren, Mikasa and Hitch were all in here including you, Connie and Sasha.  
''What are we drinking'' Ymir spoke up over the loud music.  
''Regular tequila.'' Hitch spoke up waving at everyone.   
You moved your arm next to you and noticed someone had already set all the shots down. You took a deep breath as someone called your name.  
''Hey Kacey!!!!! I haven't seen you in a while where have you been?'' You turned around to see Marco standing way above you. You and Marco used to be pretty chill, then you slowly began to fall off.  
All eyes were in your direction for some odd reason as you spoke, ''I've been uh.. somewhere..'' Stammering as he smiled at you and walked over next to Jean to sit behind him.   
You ignored the weird interaction as the game started.  
''I'm sure everyone here already knows the rules.. right?'' Jean said looking around while drinking out of a solo cup. ''Alright then let's officially start.. I'll go first then we will move in a circle so me, Eren, Mikasa, Reiner, Annie, Ymir, Hitch, Sasha, y/n then Connie.'' He said while getting comfortable.   
''Alright uhm... never have I ever..uh had a friend with benefits.'' He said as Reiner, Eren, Annie, Ymir and Hitch drank.   
You silently laughed to yourself as some people stared wide eyed at each other.  
''Ok me next!'' Eren nudged Jean while thinking, ''Okay so never have I ever faked it.'' You sighed lifting up the shot and just downing it along with Mikasa, Annie and Hitch. Connie stared at you as he almost broke out into laughter.  
''Oh.. okay me next, never have I ever had a one night stand.'' You sighed picking up another shot and downing it. Pretty much everyone but Mikasa drank.  
You took a deep breath realizing that Reiner was next, ''Alright never have I ever had pictures of me taken while doing it.'' He smirked and you could've sworn he was staring daggers into you as you slowly picked up another shot and downed it hoping no one would notice. I mean hell you watched Hitch down that shot like a champ but you on the other hand.. Well everyone clearly saw you down it and stare simi wide eyed at you as you just wish the next question would come.  
''Hey y/n-''  
''Connie.'' You bluntly said burning holes into the floor.  
''I'm going to skip. Annie said as she got up and left for what you thought was the bathroom.  
Ymir looked up, ''Oh my turn.. uhm let me think never have I ever attracted to a friend or partner's parent.'' Everyone just looked around as no one drank. Nice one Ymir... ''Damn, I would've been sure at least Jean.'' She snickered as everyone just stared at one another.  
Hitch sighed trying to think of something she's never done, ''Fuck.. what have I not done.. OO OO never have I ever had sex with someone the same day as meeting them!'' No one drank. ''You guys are no fun!!'' She swung her arms around a little bit.  
''Okay..'' Sasha spurred, ''Never have I ever gotten physically hit.. not like playfully or like working out, sparring like someone hit you to put fear into you.. y'know?'' You tensed up as you slowly reached for the glass realizing you only had one shot left before you lost. You felt everyone's gaze on you as you stared in the eyes of Reiner and plopped the glass back down in front of you. Connie was still eyeing you and Reiner just had a plain look on his face as you looked back down at the floor.  
No one realized Eren had also drank.  
''Hey y/n if you don't wanna go-'' Connie whispered..  
''Never have I ever NOT regretted breaking up with someone.'' You looked around and saw a few people take a shot. Connie placed his hand on your back again and did the little thumb thing as he went next.  
''Okay uh.. fuck. Never have I ever not regretted losing a incredibly close friend.'' Connie said as he gently rubbed your back as you also felt Sasha do the same. I guess some people felt the pressure because no one drank or they just didn't want people to know.  
''Ok.. ok.. stop with all that angsty shit.'' Jean said nudging Connie as Connie just looked at him. ''Ok, never have I ever kissed someone without knowing their name.'' You saw Hitch shoot down her last shot and move the glasses outta the way.  
''Sorry guys looks like I'm out.'' She laughed as someone random passed her a blunt.  
Eren rested his head on his hand while thinking, ''Never have I ever uh had a sexy dream about a celebrity.'' Eren laughed as he watched Mikasa quickly down hers, following Sasha and Jean.  
You smiled slightly as it was Mikasa's turn. She couldn't think of one so it was skipped to Reiner, who you wish would shut the fuck up.  
''Never have I ever not had an ex crawling back for more-''  
That was the last fucking straw.  
You grabbed your glass full of tequila and chucked it over at Reiner's face as you stood up and stared at him, ''NO ONE. NO FUCKING ONE IS CRAWLING BACK TO YOU.'' You yelled realizing the glass had cut his face and he was slightly bleeding. Everyone in the circle had quickly gotten up and Connie was standing behind you with Sasha.   
Tears were slowly pouring into your eyes as you looked up at him.  
''You sure were that nigh-''  
You didn't even waste a second to get out of that house. The adrenaline and the fact you were tipsy was not helping the situation. You busted through the front door and darted down the street not necessarily steadily. It was pitch black outside and you were drunk, probably high and just had adrenaline pumping through you.. so probably not a good mix. You slowed down and picked up to a walking speed as the cold air hit you. You stayed on the sidewalk as maybe one or two cars past you. Your walking was all other the place as you did try your best to walk straight. Overwhelmed with tiredness you grabbed your phone out of your bag and tried to read the fuzzy numbers.  
11:54 am  
Five hours?  
I mean fuck you know your memory isn't that bad but five hours? Shit.   
You sighed as you felt yourself falling over and before you did a large figure brought their arm around you.  
''Woah now there shawty mamas...'' Connie said as he propped you up on his arm and walked with you. ''Kinda dangerous walking around out here all drunk and high isn't it?'' He smirked at you trying to lighten the already shitty mood.  
Nudging him slightly his smile slowly faded as he looked in front of the both of you, ''He's not gonna do that shit again..I promise you y/n.'' He said doing his affectionate gesture of rubbing your back.  
Ever since you guys met he always had a thing of showing affection through rubbing someone's back. Whenever you got into a fight with some kid he would calm you down by rubbing your back, getting upset, the death of your mom then your dad... He was there through all of it and always did his little gesture. That one time in your first year of highschool when you got so depressed and suicidal, he dropped everything to help you. You always had to be drunk on something.. weather that be literally drunk, high or even numb you did it. It caused so many lost friendships and for you to ruin your high school experience by drowning it out with drugs. Pretty much everyone in the circle went to highschool with you.. that's how you lost Marco.  
Then a few others and now it's just been Connie. I mean shit Sasha helped you out more than you can ever thank her for and so did Jean. They both got you back up on your feet and were able to help you pay for so many things.   
''Do..Do you think I'm worth it?'' You asked as the campus gate appeared in view.  
Connie looked down at you and sighed while holding you in his odd side hug tightly.   
He didn't answer and you assumed he needed to find the words so you waited.  
''Your worth to much.'' He said grabbing your ID out of your bag and inserting it into the gate to open.   
You hummed as you both just awkwardly walked to your dorm.  
\----  
You let out a loud huff as you opened your dorm room and breathed in the semi warm air. Connie shut the door behind you both as you stumbled to the bedroom to change.  
''I'll just wait right here.'' He said as you shut your bedroom door and heard him head to the kitchen.  
You nearly tripped as you sat on your bed and ripped your shoes off. The rest of the clothing you peeled off besides the blouse which ended up getting stuck on you. Putting some sweatpants on before you literally tried everything to get off the blouse, I mean hell all the buttons were undone but you couldn't find where it was stuck at. You legit felt like having an entire breakdown after all the shit that's happened tonight. You took a deep breath as you called for Connie.  
''Connie, can you come here...'' You stood over by your bedroom door as you saw his shoes at the door.  
''What's wrong?''  
''I can't get this blouse off...'' You stared at his feet under the door.  
You heard a low sigh as the bedroom door opened and he stepped in as you quickly turned your backside to him. You felt his hands on your back fiddling around with it and trying to figure out where it was stuck at.   
''Jeez y/n.. how did you get this on here?'' He said while having to reach near your shoulders to try and pull it off from your neck.  
You silently held back tears as the night finally got the best of you.   
''Hey what's wrong? You're being awfully quiet right now..'' He said as he finally was able to pry it off of you. ''Okay move your arms my way so I can get this off..'' He said as you did.  
You quickly covered up although your back was to him and pointed towards the hoodie laying on the side of your bed. He slowly moved towards the bed and grabbed it, handing it to you as you quickly struggled to put it on.  
''Hey-Hey! Y/n you know you can't put it on like that..'' He spoke up as you finally just broke down.  
Connie spun you around to face him as he quickly fixed the hoodie and rubbed his thumbs over your eyes, ''Y/n..everything is going to be fine. I promise you...okay?'' He said as he pulled you into a hug. ''Reiners not going to get away with the shit he did and I'm not leaving you alone or going to leave you.'' Connie rested his chin on top of your head. ''I have no idea what bad thoughts your thinking in that brain but I promise that i'm here for you.. always.'' He pulled you out of the hug and slowly brought you to your bed where he kicked all your clothes to the side.  
You climbed in bed as he propped himself up next to you. ''I'll be in the room over okay?'' He looked at you as you sniffled and tried to get the right words.   
''Ca-Can you just stay in here..p-please?'' Your voice cracked at the worst moment and he smiled gently.   
''Alright, but you have to give me the homework answers for one of my classes.'' He smirked as you rolled your glossy eyes at him.  
''Fine, now get in here it's cold.''

**Author's Note:**

> <3  
> End.  
> Chapter 1.  
> 4672 Words.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
